Rencana Kedua
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Spesial fic for Naruto's birthday. Sum: Cukup sedikit rasa senang akan membuat sang kegelapan bla-bla-bla. Langsung baca aja. Lagipula ga nyambung dengan ultahnya dobe. Tapi met ultah dobe.


**"Rencana Kedua"**

**Oleh: *kira**

**Rat: M?**

**Genre: Horror & Supranatural**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**Disc: "Naruto" punyanya Masashi Kishimoto – "Rencana Kedua" miliknya Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Sum: Cukup sedikit rasa senang, akan membuat sang kegelapan memikirkan rencana keduanya. Rencana kedua setelah Ia menyingkirkan sang Tuhan dan membuat dunianya sendiri. **

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Gelap. Hanya gelap dan gelap. Sunyi dan sepi merayap menyelimuti seluruh Konoha. Tak ada nafas. Hanya hembusan angin badai yang tak kunjung reda sejak hari itu. Ya. Hari dimana Tuhan membiarkan makhluk ciptaannya turun ke bumi untuk menyelesaikan satu tugas terakhir yang mustahil dilakukan oleh sang makhluk itu. Namun, tak ada yang mustahil jika ada campur tangan Tuhan didalamnya. Karena Tuhan-lah, segala sesuatu yang tidak ada menjadi ada.

Gemuruh badai masih terdengar disetiap sudut Konoha. Konoha yang terkenal dengan tanah yang subur, kini tenggelam dengan air yang membanjir. Konoha tak lagi terang benderang. Lampu-lampu telah lama mati. Bangunan-bangunan yang megah, kini mulai tergerogoti. Pagi hari yang seharusnya terang dan sejuk, sekarang menjadi gelap dan dingin. Keramaian Konoha telah punah. Sang Tuhan telah menakdirkannya. Menggariskan suatu cerita yang akan dimulai dari Konoha. Konoha yang Tuhan buat sebagai wilayah yang makmur menjadi wilayah yang berbahaya. Disinilah sang Tuhan akan mencabut sebuah nyawa. Nyawa dari makhluk ciptaannya yang paling Ia sayangi. Sang makhluk yang tak akan pernah mengakui penciptanya. Sang Maha Kegelapan.

**Rencana Kedua**

**|| Akira Veronica Lianis ||**

Andai saja Ia harus mati sekarang, Ia berharap tak ada yang mengetahui kematiannya. Ia juga berharap mayatnya tak ditemukan siapapun, termasuk oleh seekor semut saja. Ia hanya ingin mati bersama dengan kesepiannya, Ia ingin mati dengan kesedihannya, Ia ingin mati bersama kehidupan individualnya. Ia makhluk yang kesepian, Ia makhluk yang hidup sendiri, Ia makhluk yang tak pernah tergantung pada orang lain – sangat individual.

Dia. Makhluk yang hatinya kosong. Makhluk yang bahkan tak pernah memiliki perasaan, hanya berjalan sesuai insting, bahkan jarang menggunakan akalnya. Dia. Makhluk yang setiap harinya dihabiskan hanya untuk terdiam diatas menara, dengan cahaya lampu redup yang menerangi setiap malamnya. Hanya duduk diam memandang keluar menara. Duduk diam memandang lurus ke depan. Duduk diam tanpa kata. Duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Apapun! Baik itu makan, minum, maupun hal manusiawi lainnya.

Karena Dia, adalah makhluk yang terus sendirian. Tak butuh apapun. Tak butuh siapapun. Ia hidup hanya untuk menjadi sepi, hanya untuk menjadi sunyi, dan hanya untuk kegelapan abadi. Karena dialah sang maha sepi. Karena dialah sang maha sunyi. Karena dialah sang penguasa kegelapan abadi. Dialah, Uchiha Sasuke sang Raja kegelapan. Raja yang hadir dalam mimpi buruk. Dialah Raja Sasuke. Raja dari segala raja yang hidup dalam bumi untuk mencapai tujuan terakhirnya.

.

"Aniki... Kau jangan bodoh." Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan nada yang sangat tidak suka.

Namun yang dipanggil aniki oleh pemuda itu hanya diam. Ia sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melaksanakan hal yang sudah sejak lama ingin dia lakukan.

"Naruto-nii... Jangan pergi..." Ratap seorang bocah berambut pirang panjang.

Kini fokus pemuda yang dipanggil kakak bernama Naruto teralih pada bocah yang baru saja melarangnya pergi. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan kasih lalu menghampirinya.

"Deidara tenang saja. Kakak pasti akan kembali. Kakak janji." Janji Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu menatap kakaknya dengan seksama. Mencari tegasnya janji yang diucapkan kakaknya untuk ditepati. Dan benar, Ia mendapati kesungguhan kakaknya dalam berjanji. Bola mata biru kakaknya begitu murni dan sulit memantulkan kebohongan. Dengan penuh rasa sayangnya, bocah itu merangkul kakaknya dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher tan sang kakak.

"Nii-san janji ya... Janji akan kembali ya..." Pinta bocah itu.

Sang kakak mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus surai pirang sang adik. Kemudian Ia melepas pelukan adiknya dan kemudian mengecup kening sang adik.

"Jaga kak Kyuubi-mu. Jangan sampai dia bertindak yang tidak-tidak." Pesan Naruto.

Deidara mengangguk mantap. Naruto mengacak rambut Deidara lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah.

"Kyuubi. Jaga Deidara baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu." Pesan Naruto.

Kyuubi dan Deidara sudah tak bisa melihat sosok sang kakak, tepat setelah pesan Naruto pada Kyuubi itu. Dan didalam rumah bernuansa gothic itu, mereka meratapi keputusan sang kakak yang begitu nekat. Keputusan nekat sang kakak untuk menghentikan kegelapan desa Konoha yang tak kunjung diterangi Cahaya. Konoha yang selalu gelap akibat sang maha gelap. Konoha yang selalu gelap akibat sang Cahaya yang takut menghadapi sang kegelapan. Sang Cahaya yang tak ingin memiliki masalah pada siapapun termasuk pada sang kegelapan.

**- Akira Veronica Lianis -**

Naruto berjalan diatas air yang membanjiri Konoha. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia terlihat takut menghadapi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Ia hadapi saat ini. karena Ia tahu rencana Tuhan. Naruto tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan sang Tuhan pada Konoha. Berikut dengan sang Maha kegelapan. Ia tahu rencana Tuhan. Naruto tahu pada akhirnya nanti, Tuhan akan mengembalikan keadaan Konoha seperti dulu. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak bisa membiarkan Konoha terlarut-larut dalam kesengsaraan terlalu lama. Ia inginkan Konoha seperti dulu. Ia inginkan kebahagiaan menyelimuti Konoha. Karena Naruto adalah seorang ciptaan Tuhan yang tak suka kesengsaraan. Karena Naruto adalah seorang Mentari yang hidup dalam cahaya abadi.

.

Sang kegelapan duduk disana. Duduk diam memandangi berbagai macam situasi yang sungguh tak akan membuat siapapun senang. Termasuk sang kegelapan sendiri yang sudah melihat situasi diluar sana selama belakangan tahun ini. Tentu saja sang kegelapan tidak senang. Karena dialah makhluk satu-satunya yang tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang namanya 'senang'. Ia tak akan pernah merasakan itu karena dia bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia diciptakan dari hal yang buruk. Ia adalah gabungan dari berbagai macam element negatif makhluk hidup. Ia yang menjadi penyebar element negatif itu pada semua makhluk di bumi. Karena dialah sang raja kegelapan. Dialah yang akan menjadi penguasa kegelapan dan akan terus menyebar kegelapan tak peduli apapun, siapapun, dan dimanapun.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Karena Ia berjalan sesuai insting. Dia bernafas sesuai insting. Dia hidup juga menggunakan insting. Semua reflektivitas makhluk, Ia yang kendalikan. Karena Ia akan membuat siapapun lebih cepat marah, dendam, dan iri. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Karena dia punya kuasa. Dia punya keistimewaan tersendiri dalam penciptaannya. Dan dialah sang maha sempurna yang merasa paling tinggi dan mulia. Sungguh banyak kata maha yang Ia tancapkan dalam segala bidang yang Ia pelajari. Dan sebutan kata maha itu akan terus Ia sandang selagi Tuhan yang menciptakan sang kegelapan masih ada. Karena sang kegelapan kini mulai ingin menciptakan dunia baru. Dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Dunia yang nantinya akan Ia buat seperti permainan. Dunia dimana Ia bisa mendapatkan rasa senang yang bahkan belum pernah Ia cecap disaat dirinya masih dalam pembentukan roh.

Hanya sedikit rasa senang, yang akan Ia dapatkan sebagai misi dari Tuhan. Cukup sedikit rasa senang, akan membuat sang kegelapan memikirkan rencana keduanya. Rencana kedua setelah Ia menyingkirkan sang Tuhan dan membuat dunianya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu apa rencana keduanya. Karena, hanya dialah yang tahu dan takkan pernah ada yang tahu selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan tuhan sepertinya tak kan tahu.

"Cukup sampai disini!"

Sang kegelapan terdiam. Tak bermaksud menyambut kedatangan seorang tamu untuk pertama kalinya. Oh, dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena Ia sedang ingin membunuh sekarang.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hentikan sekarang juga. Kau sudah membuat banyak orang menderita. Hentikan kegilaanmu itu Raja brengsek."

Raja brengsek? Sasuke berdecak kagum dalam hati. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menyebutnya brengsek. Padahal Tuhan yang telah menciptkan Sasuke saja belum pernah menyebutnya brengsek.

"Aku. Aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga Sasuke."

Seulas seringai tampak diwajah datar Sasuke. Wajah yang setiap harinya tak pernah menampakkan gurat-gurat ekspresi itu malah menampakkan seringainya sekarang. Apa dia marah? Atau malah senang?

"Sasuke! Kau Dengar Tidak?!"

"Siapa kau?"

Suara baritone yang berat terdengar di ruangan menara setinggi 450 ribu kaki itu. Suara yang tak pernah terdengar dan baru terdengar untuk pertama kalinya saat ini.

"Aku? Aku yang kau benci. Aku yang bertolak belakang dengan dirimu. Aku yang kau jadikan musuhmu. Aku. Namikaze Naruto. Sang Cahaya."

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Bahkan bola-bola udara yang ada di pangkal tenggorokannya hampir keluar karena saking besarnya keinginan sang kegelapan untuk tertawa.

"Cahaya? Oh. Pencerah ya? Hn. Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia segera menghampiri sang kegelapan ketika tiba-tiba Ia merasa tubuh bagian belakangnya beku. Tiba-tiba saja Ia tak bisa bergerak. Naruto diam ditempat. Matanya menuju pada kursi kosong yang sudah tak ada penghuninya. Kemana pemilik kursi itu?

"Mencariku?"

Naruto terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sapuan nafas dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia bergidik dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti. Hn?"

Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ia ingin bicara namun tak bisa, bahkan dalam hati sekalipun.

'slurp!'

Naruto terhenyak merasakan tengkuknya dijilat dengan lidah yang sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari es. Dan belakangan Ia tahu bahwa lidah itu bertuankan Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha sang raja kegelapan.

"Aku akan berhenti. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Naruto terkejut. Namun Ia cepat-cepat bersenang hati dan ingin bertanya 'apa' ketika tiba-tiba dirinya sudah terbaring diatas lantai.

"Berikan aku rasa senang. Oh. Dan tentu saja bersama rasa bahagia juga." Kata Sasuke tepat didekat telinga Naruto.

Naruto tak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya masih kaku. Namun dia masih dapat merespon sentuhan dari sang Raja kegelapan itu dengan baik.

"Beri aku kebahagiaan Naruto. Bukankah kau yang selama ini memberikan kebahagiaan pada semua makhluk hidup? Hn?"

Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Naruto, memberikan sensasi dingin yang mematikan. Namun tidak cukup mematikan untuk ukuran sang maha seperti Naruto. Sang maha yang amat sangat dibenci Uchiha Sasuke karena dialah satu-satunya sang maha yang mampu menyainginya. Sasuke terus menjilat dan menjilat sambil sesekali meniupkan hawa dingin pada kulit sang Cahaya yang hangat. Terus seperti itu sampai lidahnya merosot kebawah. Menyentuh leher sang Cahaya yang jenjang. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan bola mata yang berubah merah Sasuke menggigit leher itu dengan kasar. Mengoyak kulit kecoklatan itu dengan nafas memburu dan penuh rasa amarah. Ya. Amarah tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenak Sasuke. Ia menjadi beringas dan tiba-tiba saja menancapkan giginya di pangkal leher Naruto. Naruto merasa kesakitan, namun Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan akibat koyakan kasar yang membentang di pangkal lehernya. Suaranya tersumbat dan tak mau keluar, seakan pita suaranya itu membeku.

"Naruto. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu." Desis Sasuke seiring mengalirnya darah dari leher Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang merah, sangat merah dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca dengan jelas oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menatap mata biru Naruto yang dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas di keremangan lampu ruangan yang begitu redup. Kemudian entah sihir apa Sasuke telah duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. Duduk diam disana sambil menatap lurus keluar ruangan kecil diatas menara itu.

Naruto sendiri tengah terbaring dengan nafas yang panjang pendek. Ia menatap nyalang keatas langit-langit ruangan menara yang memuncak. Ia terus memandanginya sampai nafasnya kembali normal.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini makin diam. Kabut mulai menyelimuti ruangan kecil diujung menara paling atas itu. Mata Sasuke yang sejak tadi merah kini muncul tomoe, semacam tanda seperti koma berjumlah 3. Mata itu semakin merah seiring bertambahnya kabut dalam ruangan itu.

"Asalkan kau menghentikan semua ini. Hentikan langit hitammu yang terus menutupi siang hari. Hentikan hawa dingin yang terus menelusup ke seluruh penjuru desa. Hentikan semua itu Sasuke. Dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Naruto bangkit. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia duduk menghadap Sasuke yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Tatapan memangsa.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat telunjuknya keatas. Memperlihatkan telunjuknya yang berdiri tegak.

"1 kebahagiaan. Itu cukup untuk membuatmu menghentikan semua ini." Kata Naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpampang diwajahnya.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, kemudian Ia maju mendekati Naruto yang masih memasang senyum yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke itu.

"Aku tahu apa misimu. Aku tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untukmu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tuhan, eh? Persetan dengan misi. Aku akan membuat rasa senangku sendiri."

"bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Tuhan menginginkanmu merasakan rasa senang dari orang lain kan?"

Sasuke mendecih tanda tak senang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau berikan? Hn?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum misterius.

Naruto membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian Ia juga maju mendekati Sasuke yang terus maju mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja hal yang akan sesuai dengan kepribadianmu. Raja. Sasuke. Uchiha." Ucap Naruto sengit.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu berseringai lebar.

"Apa hal itu, Na. Ru. To?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu padahal dia sudah menebak apa yang ada didalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padamu. Karena aku tahu, apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang parau, antara menahan tangis dan keinginannya.

Sasuke tersenyum jumawa. Kemudian Ia mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Naruto ke lantai sampai menimbulkan bunyi di ruang yang bisa menggemakan suara itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraup kasar bibir Naruto, diraupnya dan dikulumnya dengan kasar karena itulah ciri khas-nya. Itulah sang raja kegelapan yang tak kan pernah melakukan apapun dengan lembut. Namun kekasaran Sasuke malah diartikan lain bagi Naruto yang sudah berhasil menghadapi sang kegelapan yang menghantui Konoha. Ia berhasil bicara dengan sang kegelapan. Ia berhasil membuat sang kegelapan membuat perjanjian pertukaran nasib Konoha dan nasib sang Cahaya. Ia berhasil membuat sang kegelapan menikmatinya, menikmati sebuah kebahagiaan yang diyakini sang Cahaya hanya berasal dari dirinya. Ya. Sang Cahaya tahu itu. Ia tahu hal itu karena telah membaca isi hati sang kegelapan yang benar-benar gelap dan tertutup.

'Zrrrrrssss!'

Suara hujan terdengar.

'Brak! Brak! Brak!'

Semua ventilasi dan pintu yang ada dalam ruangan menara itu tertutup.

Suasana berubah menjadi kelam. Sang Cahaya yang bernama Naruto itu terdiam, bungkam. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang maha kegelapan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba sang Raja Kegelapan menghentikan aksinya untuk mencumbu dirinya.

"Sa-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto diam. Suara baritone yang begitu berat itu menggelitik permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Berikan aku kebahagiaan." Lanjut sang kegelapan dengan mata merah menyala.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengangguk dengan paksa.

'cras!'

Mata Naruto mendelik. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sakit. Ingin dia berteriak namun tak bisa, tenggorokannya serasa disumbat dengan kerikil. Sang kegelapan berseringai lebar. Kemudian Ia bangkit dan duduk diatas perut sang Cahaya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang dan di salah satu kukunya terdapat bercak darah segar. Sang kegelapan menjilat darah itu lalu menancapkan salah satu kukunya ke pipi Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, bola matanya seakan ingin mencuat keluar merasakan pipinya yang dilubangi oleh kuku Sasuke.

Sasuke, sang Raja kegelapan yang tengah bersuka cita melukai pipi Naruto malah memasang ekspresi sedih. Ya, sedih. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang Maha segalanya itu memasang wajah sedih sekarang.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Sasuke, lebih cocok dikatakan mengejek dibanding bertanya.

Naruto tak menjawab, fokusnya terus tertuju pada pipinya yang Ia yakini tak kan sembuh dengan mudah meski Ia adalah seorang Maha yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang lebih sakit dari ini.?" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik kembali kukunya dari pipi Naruto.

Naruto merintih, namun didalam hati karena suaranya tersekat diantara rongga tenggorokannya.

Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk menelisik tubuh tan Naruto yang terbaring dibawahnya. Benar-benar terbaring dibawah Sasuke. Seorang Maha yang berada dibawah Maha lainnya.

'sssssh...'

Lubang kecil dipipi Naruto lamat-lamat menghilang. Dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah sangar nan dingin yang khas akan dirinya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki?" Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepas sekat penghalang di tenggorokannya. "Uzumaki, Naruto?" Sasuke mengulang nama Naruto dengan membaliknya.

Naruto ingin menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, namun sekat yang menghalangi suaranya keluar tak bisa Ia singkirkan. Ia jadi yakin kalau Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa bicara, namun untuk sementara.

'grauk'

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto dengan cepat. Sangat cepat bahkan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri. Dan sekali lagi leher Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang membuat Sasuke addicted secara mendadak. Ya, Sasuke merasa addicted sejak gigitan pertamanya di leher jenjang musuhnya. Benar-benar hal yang terduga bagi sang Maha Kegelapan itu.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya, kemudian Ia menjilat darah yang mengalir di leher Naruto dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dingin yang diberikan Sasuke melalui lidahnya. Jilat – jilat dan jilat. Terus begitu sampai Sasuke bosan.

"Naruto, bicaralah." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto Membuka kelopak matanya. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya ketika bekas luka di lehernya dihisap kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Ahhhhn~emhhh~" Desah Naruto.

Sasuke menghisap darah yang ada dalam leher Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah mendesah hebat, bukannya malah kesakitan karena darahnya diambil paksa oleh Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke memang menghisap darah Naruto, Ia tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin meminum darah segar sang Maha Pencerah. Dan ketika mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke malah bermaksud menghentikan hisapannya ketika tiba-tiba lehernya terasa hangat. Tak dingin seperti suhu tubuhnya yang memang tak pernah hangat.

"Uchiha, aku tahu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menghindarkan mulutnya dari leher Naruto.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika Ia sadar bahwa dirinya kini berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan siapa yang sudah membawanya kesini. Dan ketika Ia hendak keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya, Ia mendapati tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat oleh sebuah akar pohon. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah cahaya, cahaya yang teramat sangat terang sampai-sampai menyilaukan mata Sasuke. Cahaya itu mendekatinya, dan semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga sampai diujung hidung Sasuke.

"Dewa kegelapaan."

Sasuke menutup matanya ketika namanya diseru. Tak berniat menanggapi karena Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Tuhan. Dzat yang telah menciptakannya.

"Ini adalah kematianmu."

Sasuke tahu. Ya, sang raja kegelapan tahu bahwa saat ini adalah kematiannya. Ia sudah tahu dari awal. Dan kematiannya telah ditulis sejak awal dia diciptakan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, kemudian Ia merapal sebuah kata di bibirnya tanpa suara. Ia merapalkan sesuatu dan kemudian muncullah sebuah kaca besar. Kaca yang berwarna hitam, yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menerobos kaca itu dan masuk ke dalamnya hingga Ia lenyap.

:: Flashbak ::

Sebuah energy tercipta didalam sebuah lingkaran. Energy itu berwarna merah dan hitam, pekat. Energy yang berasal dari elemen negatif yang menyatu dari seluruh penjuru alam semesta. Elemen-elemen tersebut terus terkumpul didalam lingkaran itu hingga puluhan tahun lamanya. Dan terkumpulnya element tersebut disaksikan oleh seorang bocah pirang yang menunggu diluar lingkaran itu bersama beberapa makhluk hidup yang diciptakan Tuhan sebagai malaikat. Bocah itu telah menunggu puluhan tahun lamanya, demi melihat energy yang tercipta dalam lingkaran itu. Bocah pirang yang tak pernah jenuh menunggu sesuatu yang tak pernah Ia tahu itu apa namun merasa sangat tertarik dengan apa yang ada didalam lingkaran tersebut. bocah pirang itu tak bosan menunggu kehidupan baru yang mungkin akan muncul dari dalam lingkaran itu. Entah keyakinan darimana, si pirang itu terus menunggu dan menunggu. Tak peduli banyak malaikat yang silih berganti menemani sang bocah dengan keceriaan yang luar biasa itu. Bocah pirang itu tak pernah mengerti, kenapa Ia begitu tertarik dengan energy yang ada dalam lingkaran itu. Ia tak pernah faham dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat pertama kali Ia duduk diam didepan lingkaran itu. Ada suatu gaya tarik yang membuatnya betah berada disana dan keingintahuan yang besar untuk mengetahui apa yang ada didalam lingkaran itu.

**"Naruto."**

Bocah pirang itu menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangannya. Si bocah bernama Naruto itu segera mengenali suara tersebut dan langsung membuat sembah pada sang suara.

**"Bangunlah."**

Naruto bangkit dari sujud sembahnya, lalu berposisi seperti semula.

**"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik melihat energy negatif itu, Naruto?"**

"Engkau yang Maha Tahu segalanya, tanpa hamba jawab, Engkau pasti sudah tahu Ya Tuhan." Jawab Naruto.

**"Aku tahu Naruto. Kau menunggunya karena dia sama denganmu. Aku menciptakannya agar bisa menyeimbangimu. Dialah kegelapan, yang akan selalu ada bersama cahaya. Aku ciptakan kalian untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupan di bumi."**

"Berarti, hamba akan bersaing dengannya? Seperti Iblis dan Malaikat?"

**"Kau tidak akan bersaing dengannya. Iblis dan Malaikat juga tidak kuciptakan untuk bersaing. Ketahuilah Naruto, aku lebih tahu daripada kau."**

Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sekumpulan element negatif yang semakin membesar dan membesar. Sang Tuhan yang tengah mengawasi Naruto, tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Dan Naruto sendiri tak menyadari kepergian sang Tuhan.

"Menyeimbangiku?" Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. "Kegelapan yang selalu ada bersamaku?" Tambah Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah.

'Splash!'

Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara yang terdengar dari kumpulan element negatif tersebut. Nampak kepulan asap menutupi energy kegelapan yang ada didalam lingkaran. Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada dibalik kepulan asap tersebut. Tapi belum sempat Naruto melihat, seorang bocah tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang datar. Naruto memasang wajah bingung ketika bocah dengan rambut raven itu terus berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan, sang bocah berambut raven itu mencekik leher Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat si bocah pirang kaget sekaligus kesakitan.

"khek-apa-kh-yang-kau-laku-kh-kan?" Tanya Naruto seraya berusaha melepas tangan yang mencekiknya.

Bocah yang mencekik leher Naruto terdiam. Sang raven nampak sedang menundukkan kepalanya, seperti menanti sesuatu. Naruto yang kehilangan nafasnya terus berontak dari cekikan sang raven yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Dan saat tangan yang mencekik leher Naruto mulai mengendur, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sepasang mata aneh yang begitu pekat dan menakutkan. Mata yang kini tengah menatap Naruto berwarna hitam, sehitam onyx. Namun batu onyx kalah kelamnya dengan mata bocah didepan Naruto itu. Mata bocah yang tengah mencekik Naruto itu begitu pekat dan sarat akan emosi negatif. Ada banyak penderitaan di mata itu. Naruto tahu itu, karena Ia mampu membaca pikiran dari mata. Namun bukan penderitaan itu yang membuat Naruto kini mematung. Ia terpana dengan ketajaman mata itu menatapnya. Naruto merasakan darahnya berdesir pelan. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Benar saja, ada yang aneh dalam diri Naruto saat itu. Ia merasa ada kejanggalan. Perasaannya begitu aneh sekarang. Mengapa mata sekelam itu bisa bersinggasana di pelupuk mata bocah yang tengah mencekik Naruto? Mengapa mata itu begitu tajam sampai-sampia membuat Naruto berfirasat buruk? Benarkah itu sebuah bola mata? Tapi kenapa mata bocah didepan Naruto itu sangat kelam? Benarkah apa yang tengah dilihat Naruto saat ini?

'bruk'

Sang raven melepas Naruto dan Naruto jatuh terkulai karena sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya akibat cekikan kuat dari bocah raven itu.

"gah! Hhah... hhah... hahh..." Engah Naruto.

Sang raven menatap sengit Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" nafas Naruto mulai normal. "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan lirih.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si bocah raven.

"Aku? Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Cahaya alam semesta." Jawab Naruto.

Sang raven nampak tak tertarik dengan jawaban Naruto, Ia terkesan tak acuh dengan jawaban Naruto. kemudian sang raven berbalik badan dan beranjak pergi dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Hei! Kau Belum Memberitahukan Namamu Padaku!" Teriak Naruto namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh si bocah raven itu.

**"Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."**

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seorang malaikat tengah duduk disampingnya setelah memberitahukan siapa nama sang bocah raven tersebut.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Ulang Naruto.

**"Ya. Dia adalah makhluk yang akan selalu bersamamu. Selalu ada dibelakangmu ataupun didepanmu. Dia tidak akan terlihat selama bersamamu. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, Naruto."**

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

**"Dia terlalu gelap untuk bisa dilihat. Karena dia adalah kegelapan. Tuhan menciptakannya untuk menampung seluruh kekuatan negatif yang ada di alam semesta ini. Dan kau sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Tuhan sengaja membuat Sasuke tidak tampak dimatamu. Tapi Tuhan akan memberikanmu dua kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Yaitu, saat Ia lahir dan akan mati."**

Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari sang malaikat.

"Lahir... dan Mati?" Ulang Naruto.

"Kesempatan pertamamu sudah hilang. Kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi saat Ia akan mati."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya dua kali?"

**"Entahlah. Itu rahasia Tuhan. Aku hanya tahu sebagian dan diperintahkan untuk memberitahumu. Karena Tuhan tahu, kau dan dia itu satu."**

Naruto terdiam, matanya menerawang jauh di tempat Sasuke tadi lenyap. Malaikat yang tadi ada disamping Naruto menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto kembali memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang mahluk yang begitu membuatnya penasaran.

Matanya. Mata bermanik onyx itu mengubah semua sistem kerja tubuh Naruto. Sejak mata itu menatap mata miliknya, Naruto tak berhenti memikirkannya. Mata yang begitu kelam dan sarat akan penderitaan. Mata yang membuatnya dituntut banyak pertanyaan. Selain itu, apa arti dari perasaannya tadi? Perasaan dimana Naruto terpana memandang mata milik Sasuke. takdir apakah yang membuatya hanya bisa bisa bersua dengan Sasuke sebanyak dua kali? Dan apa-apaan ini? Mengapa pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak berkesan? Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir dengan takdir Tuhan yang satu ini. meski begitu, Naruto tetaplah ingin tahu alasan dari takdir Tuhan yang satu ini. ia ingin tahu kepastian dari Tuhan mengenai takdirnya yang akan selalu bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang diciptakan sebagai kegelapan dan Naruto yang diciptakan sebagai cahaya. Sesuatu yang dikatakan sebagai hal yang bertolak belakang namun satu paket. Mereka yang akan disebut sebagai yin dan yang, sesuatu yang menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta. Namun itu barulah pemikiran dari Naruto. karena Tuhan tak pernah sama pemikirannya dengan mahluk ciptaannya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Berusaha berdiri tegak setelah lama Ia duduk disana. Naruto bertekad, sejak Ia sudah mulai berdiri Ia bertekad akan menjalankan tugasnya kembali. Ia juga akan mencari tahu alasan Tuhan membuat takdir diantara mereka berdua. Kini sang Cahaya melangkahkan kakinya. Melangkah menuju tempat yang akan menjadi tempat Ia akan mengelola alam semesta milik Tuhan. Tempat dimana sang Cahaya bernama Naruto akan menebarkan energy positif dan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

Namun sebaliknya bagi Sasuke yang kini tengah mengenakan jubahnya. Jubah khusus yang Ia kenakan sebagai jubah kebesaran sang Maha Kegelapan. Wajah datarnya yang kini telah menjadi ciri khas menjadi semakin datar dan dingin. Sorot matanya tak nampak adanya tanda kehidupan. Sangat jelas kalau Sasuke menampakkan wajah penuh kemuraman.

**"Uchiha Sasuke."**

Sasuke nampak tak berminat menyahuti suara itu. Ia hanya terdiam dengan kaki-kaki kecil yang terus melangkah.

**"Aku menciptakanmu untuk menampung seluruh energy negatif alam. Kau dan Naruto akan bekerja sama agar alam ciptaanku tetap seimbang."**

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

**"Kau akan mau."**

Sasuke diam. Kata-kata Tuhan adalah mutlak. Karena Sasuke tahu, Tuhan adalah penciptanya. Jadi, tak bisa dipungkiri jika nanti Ia akan benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Naruto, bocah pirang yang begitu memuakkan bagi Sasuke.

**"Tugasmu hanyalah merusak dan mengatur emosi manusia. Kau yang akan menentang seluruh kebijakan dari Naruto. dia adalah cahaya. Dan kau adalah kegelapan. Kau tidak boleh terlihat di mata Naruto. kau hanya boleh terlihat saat kau lahir dan mati."**

Sasuke membisu. Terlihat sekali jika Ia tidak antusias mendengarkan penuturan dari sang Tuhan.

**"Kematianmu, adalah akhir dari tugas kalian. Dan tugas terakhirmu, adalah menjadi satu lagi dengan cahaya. Kau adalah elemen negatif dan Naruto positif. Kalian adalah satu. Dan akan kujadikan satu lagi meski sekarang terpisah. Tugas terakhirmu adalah Naruto. Buatlah dirimu sebahagia mungkin, Sasuke."**

Tuhan menghilang dari keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke diam mematung. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Karena Ia tahu, Tuhan merencanakan dirinya untuk kembali pada asalnya. Ia hanya bertugas, tak ada imbalan apapun untuknya. Menurutnya begitu. Namun lain lagi sang Tuhan yang memiliki semua rencana. Sasuke hanya tak tahu. Bocah raven tersebut hanyalah menyimpulkan saja dan tak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari sang Tuhan.

:: Flashback end ::

Sasuke kini berada dihadapan dua buah cermin. Cermin jernih dan buram. Ia menatap ke cermin jernih yang begitu Ia benci seumur hidup. Cermin yang memperlihatkan kejujuran akan dirinya. Sasuke dapat melihat dirinya sendiri disana dengan jelas. Ia melihat kalau dirinya begitu tampan dengan wajah stoic yang begitu Ia benci. Sasuke benci dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia benci dengan segala kelebihan dalam dirinya yang tak mungkin dimiliki orang lain. Sasuke benci mendapati dirinya begitu luar biasa dalam cermin jernih itu. Ia benci dengan wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, dan terlebih tangannya yang selama ini Ia gunakan untuk merusak. Namun dari seluruh rasa bencinya, Sasuke menyukai dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai kekuatannya, serta kekuasaannya sebagai sang Maha. Dan kematiannya saat ini tak membuatnya urung untuk menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk melakukan suatu hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, Sasuke akan membunuh sang cahaya yang sudah ditugaskan Tuhan untuk melenyapkannya. Sasuke tak segan-segan untuk memakan tubuh sang cahaya. Tak peduli dengan kanibalisme, karena Sasuke adalah binatang, iblis, dan segala sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke menjetikkan jarinya. Dan kembalilah Ia di menara setinggi 450 ribu kaki dengan lampu cahaya yang redup. Ia kini duduk seperti semula. Duduk diam memandang keluar jendela. Memandang Konoha yang diambang kehancuran. Dan ia tak sendiri disana. Ada seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Namun Sasuke tak peduli, ia tak peduli lagi pada lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hari ini bukan kematianmu." Ujar lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kematianmu masih puluhan tahun lagi." Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Tapi Konoha tak mungkin bertahan puluhan tahun lagi. Maka dari itu..."

Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat lalu menyergap lelaki yang berbicara itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya lelaki itu namun tak berjawab.

Sasuke muntab. Suasana menjadi tidak kondusif. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Hujan semakin deras. Langit dipenuhi awan-awan hitam. Dan bumi bergemuruh pertanda hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Menurutmu... Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tersenyum jumawa. Ia kemudian menjetikkan jarinya dan menormalkan keadaan disekitarnya. Tenang. Semua kembali tenang. Karena lelaki itu sudah melenyapkan semua keburukan yang ada di bumi dengan kekuatannya. Kekuatan sang Cahaya.

"ApaYang Kau Lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke penuh penekenan.

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian Ia mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. kini Ia berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke. ia dapat melihat jelas ekspresi marah Sasuke yang begitu unik bagi Naruto. namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Melainkan rencananya untuk melukis senyum di wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja angin dingin merasuk ke pori-pori Naruto. Naruto membeku seketika. Ia menyadari kalau Ia akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang Kegelapan. Ketika Naruto akan menghindar, sebuah tangan melekat dilehernya.

'grauk!'

Naruto menjerit kesakitan jetika tiba-tiba lehernya terasa perih akibat sebuah gigitan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Sasuke. Sasuke yang kini tak dapat membendung emosinya sendiri. Mulai melampiaskannya pada Naruto. ia melampiaskan semua perasaannya yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam dirinya dan tak bisa Ia keluarkan. Baru kali ini Ia bisa dan hanya saat ini ketika ada Naruto sebagai perantaranya.

"Apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Terlebih suara Sasuke yang tak lagi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah lama menginginkanmu." Lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Mengerti maksud Sasuke karena Ia bisa tahu semuanya dari perlakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak wajar itu.

Sasuke menyapukan nafasnya dileher Naruto. Terus begitu sampai Naruto merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang ada dilehernya. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, hendak menjilat leher tan Naruto. jari-jari tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kukunya yang panjang, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Sasuke menggigit lembut leher Naruto setelah lidahnya melumuri ludahnya agar tidak terasa sakit. Naruto menggeram pelan. Tangannya diam, tubuhnya pun diam. Beku. Tangan Sasuke kini bergerak liar. Tangan yang berkuku panjang itu menyusup ke dalam jubah yang dikenakan Naruto, hendak menuju ke arah nipple Naruto. namun belum sempat tangan itu sampai di daerah yang dituju. Lengkingan kesakitan terdengar. Lengkingan itu berasal dari pita suara lelaki tan yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah disekitar punggungnya. Sedangkan senyuman penuh kemenangan tengah terlukis di sebuah wajah yang benar-benar dingin dan kaku.

"Apa yang_guh_kau-lakuh-kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di area perutnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menunaikan tugas terakhirku. Ah, tidak. Tapi tugas terakhirmu Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun. Ia tak menyangka akan dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Padahal Ia mengira akan membuat Sasuke bahagia dengan cara menyerahkan kehormatannya. Namun tidak mengherankan juga, Sasuke memang sangat membencinya. Wajar jika Sasuke membunuh Naruto. Tapi, apakah Naruto akan gugur saat ini ketika tugas-tugasnya sebagai sang Cahaya masih berlanjut? Mungkin saja. Namun itu semua tergantung pada sang Tuhan yang pasti memiliki sebuah rencana tersendiri bagi makhluk ciptaannya.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam jubah Naruto. Ia mundur dan membiarkan Naruto terhuyung-huyung. Naruto sendiri yang diserang kelemahannya segera ambruk. Ia mengerang kesakitan karena segel kehidupan yang ada di perutnya telah dirusak oleh Sasuke. Segel kehidupan yang dimiliki setiap makhluk istimewa ciptaan Tuhan. Segel yang akan membuat makhluk tersebut hidup lebih lama daripada makhluk lainnya. Seperti segel yang ada di perut Naruto dan dileher Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah dari perut dan mulutnya. Ia berusaha memperbaiki segelnya namun tak bisa. Sasuke benar-benar membunuhnya saat ini.

"Percuma saja. Kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

Naruto terengah-engah. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Dia tak dapat bernafas dengan normal dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar diambang kematian. Tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Ia kini berusaha berfikir untuk rencana keduanya membuat Sasuke bahagia. Agar semua penderitaan dalam Konoha lenyap. Dia terus berfikir dan terus berfikir. Tapi dia tak dapat membuat rencana keduanya. Dia tak dapat berfikir lagi. Naruto menyerah. Dan sempat diliriknya sang Kegelapan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tatapan terbaik Naruto akan diberikannya pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas telah membunuhnya, mencabut nyawanya. Sasuke sendiri mengerutkan dahinya karena melihat sesuatu yang remang dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu. Pikiran yang dibiarkan Naruto secara gamblang agar dapat terbaca jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." lirih Naruto sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya, nafasnya, dan kehidupannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Suasana tak bersahabat mulai tercipta. Atmosfir dalam ruangan itu terasa menimpa keduanya. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tak ada yang bicara. Semilir angin dingin berhembus. Menghembuskan angin yang benar-benar dingin. Sasuke membeku ditempat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika suara-suara dalam pikiran Naruto menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke. suara-suara yang tak mau Ia dengar karena Ia tak paham dengan apa yang terkandung dalam suara-suara itu.

**[benarkah Naruto menyukai Sasuke?]** [Tentu saja] **[kenapa kau menyukainya? Dia kan jahat]** [Sasuke bukan makhluk jahat. Tuhan sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku] [**hei Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Sasuke?]** [tentu saja karena Tuhan mengatakan bahwa kami adalah satu. Aku dan dia itu satu. Tidak dapat dipisahkan. Selain itu, aku suka dengan matanya] [**hanya itu saja yang kau sukai dari Sasuke?]** [semuanya kusukai. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan menikmati semua hal yang menyenangkan]

Sasuke terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika saat melihat Naruto tergolek lemah tak berdaya diatas lantai dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya sendiri, mendekati Naruto. Ia mendekat dan mendekat kemudian saat dekat Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Direngkuhnya dengan sangat erat. Seakan tak mau melepas. Tubuh Naruto dingin, sedingin es. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan itu meski dirinya sendiri juga sedingin es. Dan Sasuke berfikir, apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar suhu tubuh Naruto menghangat? Sungguh saat ini Sasuke ingin Naruto hidup kembali. Ia tak ingin melihat Naruto mati dihadapannya. Sasuke tidak ingin menyaksikan hilangnya nyawa makhluk yang benar-benar Ia cintai. Memang benar, Sasuke mencintai Naruto. dan baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan kemarahan yang teramat sangat besar.

- kiss-

Sasuke mencium Naruto. Sang kegelapan mencium bibir pucat milik Naruto yang sudah tak dapat berfungsi lagi. Cium-cium dan cium. Terus begitu, tak peduli ada atau tidaknya reaksi dari sang pemilik bibir yang tengah diciumnya itu. Kini bibir Sasuke merosot ke bawah, Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto yang tak lagi terasa denyut nadinya. Ia ciumi leher itu tanpa bisa mendengar suara desahan yang tadi sempat Ia dengar dari bibir milik sang Cahaya. Saat Sasuke sibuk menciumi leher mati Naruto. tangannya segera beranjak melucuti pakaian jubah Naruto. Sasuke lucuti sampai Naruto telanjang bulat tanpa sehelaipun benang yang menempel ditubuhnya. Setelah Naruto tak berpakaian. Sasuke memandangi tubuh Naruto dengan seksama. Tubuh yang kecil, berkulit tan eksotis, dan sangat menggoda Sasuke. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke mengubah dirinya menjadi telanjang bulat sama seperti Naruto. segera ditindihnya tubuh tak hidup Naruto yang tentu saja hanya diam tak bereaksi dengan sentuhan Sasuke. bibir Sasuke menciumi tubuh Naruto. mulai dari wajah, leher, pundak, nipple, perut, dan tentu saja kebanggaan milik Naruto. agak tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke yang terus menyentuh tanpa ada reaksi dari sang empunya tubuh yang tengah dinikmatinya itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya. Sasuke masih menciumi Naruto dan tak ingin melakukan apapun selain mencium Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sasuke tak mau melakukan hubungan intim yang lebih jauh. Ia hanya sekedar meminta maaf pada tubuh yang kini tengah dicumbunya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Angin kembali berhembus.

Jendela-jendela yang ada dalam ruangan kecil paling atas di menara setinggi 450 ribu kaki itu membuka dengan suara yang keras.

Awan-awan yang menyelimuti langit Konoha kian memudar.

Air-air yang menggenangi Konoha mulai surut.

Suasana terang kembali merengkuh Konoha.

Konoha tak lagi menderita.

Konoha kembali Berjaya.

... End ...

~Omake~

'Splash!'

Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara yang terdengar dari kumpulan element negatif tersebut. Nampak kepulan asap menutupi energy kegelapan yang ada didalam lingkaran. Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada dibalik kepulan asap tersebut. Tapi belum sempat Naruto melihat, seorang bocah tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang datar. Naruto memasang wajah bingung ketika bocah dengan rambut raven itu terus berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan, sang bocah berambut raven itu mencekik leher Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat si bocah pirang kaget sekaligus kesakitan.

"khek-apa-kh-yang-kau-laku-kh-kan?" Tanya Naruto seraya berusaha melepas tangan yang mencekiknya.

Sasuke, si bocah berambut raven yang tengah mencekik Naruto itu kini menundukkannya kepalanya. Sasuke mencari sesuatu. Is melihat apa yang ada dalam diri Naruto. dan ketika Sasuke tak menemukan apapun di dalam diri Naruto Sasuke segera melepas Naruto hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman.

'bruk'

Sasuke melepas Naruto dan Naruto jatuh terkulai karena sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya akibat cekikan kuat dari bocah raven itu.

"gah! Hhah... hhah... hahh..." Engah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sengit Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke tak menyukai rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto akibat cekikannya.

"Kenapa?" nafas Naruto mulai normal. "kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan lirih.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Cahaya alam semesta." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut. Namun rasa keterkejutannya tak nampak sama sekali. Dan dengan sekali putaran, Sasuke berbalik dan pergi dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Hei! Kau Belum Memberitahukan Namamu Padaku!" Teriak Naruto namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melangkah pergi sampai Ia benar-benar jauh dari Naruto. saat Ia sudah sangat jauh dari Naruto. Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk lemas sambil memegangi dadanya. Sasuke merasa sesak nafas. Dan dia tak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi padanya.

**"Sasuke. kenapa kau kesakitan?"**

"Tuhan. Benarkah aku akan bertugas dengan Naruto?"

**"Iya. Dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya."**

"Tuhan. Tidak bisakah makhluk lain yang menggantikannya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dalam diam Tuhan. Aku sangat mencintainya."

**"Ini sudah keputusanku."**

Dan Sasuke terkulai lemas karena Ia tak dapat mengelak dari rencana Tuhan. Namun Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika saat itu Tuhan sedang mengujinya. Tuhan sedang merencanakan hal terbaik untuk Sasuke. yaitu kekekalan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam surgawinya.

... benar-benar End ...

Hehe. Maaf lemonnya tidak jadi, harusnya ratenya T saja ya. Atau T+.

Oke. Ripiu ya. Walau ceritanya berantaka banget. Haha. #ketawa gaje


End file.
